<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灵魂献祭/梅利】渗光 by mu01tianr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405918">【灵魂献祭/梅利】渗光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu01tianr/pseuds/mu01tianr'>mu01tianr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Sacrifice (Video Game), Soul Sacrifice Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu01tianr/pseuds/mu01tianr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【灵魂献祭SOUL SACRIFICE/梅利】渗光<br/>【CP】梅林×利布洛姆（Merlin/Liborm）<br/>【简介】是救赎结局，梅林将独自取代神后的结局。<br/>【PS】对不起我不会起标题....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey Librom/Magusar, Magusar/Liborm, Merliborm, Merlin/Liborm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灵魂献祭/梅利】渗光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神，有无穷的力量与无尽的智慧。<br/>
能轻易的将世界纳入眼中，观察着这个新生的世界。<br/>
但这不是梅林想要的。<br/>
最后得到的，不还是孤独吗？<br/>
无名之人生来无欲无求，他本应该接受这样孤独的命运，但他遇到了那个男人，他产生了自我意志，他无法保持无欲无求了。<br/>
男人给了他希望，他想抓住这份希望，现实却将这份希望击得粉碎。</p><p> </p><p>梅林觉得自己并没有变，除了神的智慧与力量，他还是那个魔法师<br/>
只不过现在的他，身旁不再有与他生死与共的那个人。</p><p>  梅林会从高处看着那个救世者，救世者能与利布洛姆的灵魂交流，他不孤独。<br/>
他们相伴一在地界上帮助罗穆路斯人和塞尔特人的重建，<br/>
罗穆路斯人和塞尔特人也开始互帮互助的生活<br/>
一切都朝着好的方向发展。</p><p>  明明一切都向着美好的方向发展，<br/>
为什么他却没法感受到这种美好。</p><p> </p><p>  他看着自己的右手，回想着过去发生的一切。<br/>
他想，这次是利布洛姆食言了。</p><p>梅林清楚的记得那句话。<br/>
他想陪在自己身边这句话，是假的吗。</p><p>  梅林曾想过用神的力量来满足自己的私心，但最后还是放弃了。<br/>
他想起了圣杯，<br/>
让利布洛姆留在自己身边会需要什么代价呢？<br/>
他不敢想。</p><p>  他坐在利维坦古城上，回忆着过去的一切，他原本是孤独的，但是他遇到了那束光。<br/>
「 两个人一起旅行的那些日子。<br/>
直到现在还耀眼的散发光芒   」</p><p>现在，这束光芒照在救世者的身上，<br/>
照在他们帮助过的罗穆路斯人和塞尔特人身上。<br/>
他们都在用自己的方式来守护人类。</p><p> </p><p>"……梅林压制住了神的思念，不论他在哪里，他都会守护着罗穆路斯和塞尔特人，因为他是属于我们的神！"<br/>
古城下传来小孩子说话的声音，梅林循着声音走了过去。<br/>
桌面上有几本书，他拿了一本起来翻阅，书上记录了他的历程。<br/>
"小妹妹，这本书是谁给你的？"<br/>
"这是一位帮助利维坦古城重建的哥哥给我的，他告诉了我们世界重生的真相！"小女孩抱着另一本书坐着凳子上，"还让我们塞尔特人和罗穆路斯人取长补短互相帮助。"<br/>
梅林低头仔细看着手上的书，这个笔迹，他不会不认得。<br/>
"小妹妹，这本书可以送给我吗？"<br/>
"当然没问题！我可是会复制魔法的！你看完记得告诉大家梅林的事迹哦，"小女孩眼睛里放着光，“他可是我们的守护者呢！”</p><p>  守护者吗，书上是怎样描述我的呢？<br/>
我的过往，会成为他们的希望吗？</p><p>  梅林拿着书离开了古城，继续在高处观察这个世界。<br/>
他也开始写起日记，开始记录这个世界的变化，记录自己的心情，记录救世者的行程，与观察救世者右臂里的他。<br/>
他本以为自己很快就会被世人遗忘。<br/>
一个人活着的痕迹很容易就会被新生的事物所覆盖掉。<br/>
但是现在，关于他的事迹却越传越广。</p><p>  神继续记录着一切，无数年无数年。<br/>
他看着救世者的成长，<br/>
也看着他衰老与死亡。<br/>
人类的生命总是那样短暂。</p><p>  他开始不再害怕孤独，<br/>
因为世界的每一处，都存放着人们的希望。<br/>
他感受到了，</p><p>  他重新翻开利布洛姆的日记，<br/>
日记的后半部分是救世者记述的。</p><p>「<br/>
不知不觉，<br/>
我们已经走过了大半个世界。<br/>
重建很顺利<br/>
和往时一样，我们把"历史文献"交到村民们手里。<br/>
希望真的能和利布洛姆希望的一样，<br/>
让世人们都记住"梅林"，<br/>
他会看到吗？<br/>
」</p><p>  他看到了。<br/>
自大战之后，他就没再打开过利布洛姆的日记，他曾恐惧，恐惧名为孤独的魔鬼再次侵占他的思想。<br/>
但是现在，他已经不再畏惧孤独。<br/>
利布洛姆把自己的光芒分享到了他们拯救过的人身上，那些人也把自己的光芒分给更多人。<br/>
小女孩把自己得到的光分享给了梅林。<br/>
梅林重新得到了那束光。</p><p>  原来利布洛姆并没有食言。<br/>
他只是用另一种方式陪伴在梅林身边。<br/>
利布洛姆把光分享给世界上的每一个人，人们也将光传达给神，被那些光芒包围着的梅林，怎么会感觉到孤独呢？</p><p> </p><p>  无数年之后，神淡出了人类世界。他存在过的痕迹成为了传说，继续被人们传诵下去。</p><p>  不知道什么时候，大陆上出现了一朵特殊的云，样子就像两个灵魂相互交缠在一起。特殊的云连接着天和地，像一个守护者。地界的每一个区域都能看到这幅奇观，但人们一旦接近这朵特殊的云，云朵就会消失不见。神秘而又美丽。</p><p> </p><p>  再过无数年后呢，又会有新的传说被人们继续传诵下去吧。</p><p> </p><p>「神化成守护云，永远永远的守护着全境的人类。」<br/>
传说的书页上又添了一笔新的笔迹。</p><p> </p><p>——————END————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>